


epsilon

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash finds a cat on the street. Tucker's not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	epsilon

"Dude -"

"Please?"

“ _Dude_  -“

"Look at him!"

Tucker glares at the cat in Wash’s hands. “We are not keeping him.”

"C’mon -"

"Nope."

"Look at him and tell me he’s not cute."

He’s not cute. The cat in Wash’s hands is a stray he picked up off the street. It’s a thin, scraggly-looking cat with patchy white and black fur, fleas and a bad attitude. Wash already has scratches on his arm and cheek from the damn thing, and all it’s done is hiss at him.

"Wash, he’s infested with fleas -"

”- We can wash him! -“

”- We don’t have any cat food or a litter or a bed -“

”- We can buy those things! -“

”-  _And you’re fucking allergic to cats!_ ”

Wash frowns at the cat. For all his worship of cats, he’s actually allergic to them. Even now, Tucker can see that his eyes are starting to go red.

"But he’s cute," Wash insists. "We can take care of him, and I can take medicine to handle my allergies and I’ve already named him."

Tucker groans. He knows that Wash has named this damn cat then he has no chance. He glares at the cat for several long seconds before he sighs. “Fine.”

The look of delight on Wash’s face makes it worth it.

"What did you name him?" he asks as he and Wash attempt to wash the cat later that day. Needless to say that the damn thing was not enjoying his bath and was yowling incessantly, scratching at both of their arms in an attempt to get out of the sink.

"Epsilon."

"Seriously?"


End file.
